


Hothouse Orchids

by InquisiDor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisiDor/pseuds/InquisiDor
Summary: Dorian and the Inquisitor have the hothouse all to themselves. A drabble.





	Hothouse Orchids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyDreadWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/gifts).

> Dedicated to a lovely new friend. :)

Flynn’s slick, glossy skin made a loud *smack* against the stone tiles as his back hit the steamy hothouse wall. Dark threads of hair clung snakelike to the wild, reckless scarlet of his cheeks, the flush sweeping down to the pulse point of his neck, turning the freckled white of his flashing throat to slippery, erotic strawberry daiquiri.

His lips were a plush journey of pink dips and arches, wet and open, gasping at the snatches of hot air that melted his breath into moans. Through the tendrils of steam that scrawled up his body and wound around the tapered angles of his face, he looked like the very embodiment of one of the greatest sins Dorian would ever commit. The seduction of an angel.

Dorian descended upon him like a siren to a sailor, smashing their lips together. The elf’s mouth was plump and supple, every bit as soft and heavenly as it looked, and Dorian devoured it with hungry swipes of his tongue, tender bites and long, damp, burning kisses.

Flynn’s lashes gleamed a spidery sheen as they fluttered and closed. His head lolled back and forth against the tile before tilting upward with a soft, shuddering gasp as Dorian sank his teeth into his neck. Their bodies rubbed together, heated and slick. Slipping, dragging nails made tiger stripes that flared from white to red, brown to bronze.

“You've no idea how much I adore you, do you?” Dorian’s ardent breath shifted a small, roiling cloud of steam against Flynn’s neck. The fog seemed to soothe and caress the mark he’d left behind, as though any visible flaw inflicted upon his living masterpiece was too much for the universe to bear. 

Flynn’s sprawling, slumberous smile contrasted the broken urgency in his breaths. "More than the complete chronicles of Genitivi?" he huffed a laugh.

"Infinitely," Dorian replied, without sarcasm. The pupils in his grey eyes flared as he pulled him down to the floor in a slick, fevered, passionate kiss, Flynn's hair dragging in dark ribbons down the wall. 

Flynn laid his head back against the warm stone floor, his ears fanning outward on either side of his head as Dorian moved downward to kiss his collarbone, his stomach, the shivering juncture of his thighs…

Long into the night, their sighs sank feather-soft into the steam.


End file.
